Crawling in my skin
by Patonejo
Summary: Hyoga es un estudiante de medicina que acaba de ingresar a la universidad, su mayor deseo es seguir los pasos de su madre. Shun es un niño esquizofrénico que sufre constantemente por sus pesadillas. Hyoga x Shun, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad exclusiva de su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Utilizados por motivos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. La canción utilizada y que separa las escenas tampoco es de mi autoría, corresponde a la traducción al español de "Crawling" de LP.

**Advertencias y simbología: **Yaoi de la pareja Hyoga x Shun. Si éste género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia. Presencia de universo alternativo. Las frases escritas en cursiva corresponden a sucesos pasados y que se recuerdan en la mente de Shun. El hospital psiquiátrico en el cual recide el virgo es ficticio, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia. El título de la historia hace completa referencia al estado de Shun.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia fue la primera historia que escribí de esta pareja. Es mi pareja favorita de toda la serie, y le tengo mucho cariño a este one-shot. No es la mejor historia que he escrito, y tampoco es la más original, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó al momento de escribirla.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Crawling in my skin**

**.  
**

"…_El primer suspiro de amor _

_es el último de la razón…"_

_-Anónimo-_

_.  
_

-Espero que estés contento- dijo el médico de cabellos azulinos. Sus ojos brillaban de manera profunda, y acogedora. - Muy pocos estudiantes logran ingresar a esta universidad. El examen psicológico siempre es una de las falencias-

-Pues me alegro de haberlo pasado- contestó en son de broma el joven de cabellos rubios. Sus mejillas bronceadas tenían un leve rubor. Sus manos temblaban en el fondo de sus bolsillos.

-¿En que área quieres desempeñarte?-

-Me gusta la cirugía- su voz temblaba en el fondo de su garganta, lentamente fue hablando más firme- Aunque también la medicina general no está mal-

-Un estudiante con objetivos y mente clara, me gustan de ése tipo-

-Gracias Rector Camus-

-De nada joven Hyoga- sus manos se posaron en el hombro del nuevo alumno- Espero grandes resultados.-

-No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo- sus palabras formaron ecos en las paredes, chocando con la puerta a medida que se iba de la oficina.

Los pasos de Hyoga lo guiaron a recorrer los jardines de la institución de medicina. Su sueño al fin hecho realidad.

Llegar a estudiar medicina en la misma universidad que su madre. Convertirse en un exitoso médico cirujano.

Se dejó caer en el pasto, las flores de diferentes colores daban vida al jardín, las bancas estaban llenas de enfermeras con distintos pacientes. Algún día él sería el médico cabecera de ellos.

Suspiró, la vida no podría haberle sonreído mejor. Al cerrar sus ojos percibió los rayos del sol que le tocaban su rostro, su cabello era tan rubio como el de ella, aunque un poco más oscuro.

Al abrirlos, una enfermera paseaba cerca de él.

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire al ver al chico que descansaba en la silla de ruedas. Aquellos ojos tan vacíos, hermosos, tristes y cansados. Los labios pequeños, las mejillas pálidas. Sus manos temblaron bajo su cabeza al encontrarse tan vulnerable en aquel jardín, y ése joven de cabellos verdosos parecía tan distante, pero seguro, dónde quiera que estuviera su corazón.

Parecía que sus ojos no miraban este mundo tan terrenal. Si no, que estaba tan lejos de las debilidades humanas.

Se levantó del pasto, aunque no se movió, sus piernas continúan estiradas y su rostro observando al chico que estaba en la silla. Sus piedras de tonos esmeraldas estaban estáticas, y aunque le miraba directamente el otro parecía no verle. Como una silueta que es imperceptible ante los ojos. Un efecto óptico producto de la mente.

.

**…Arrastrándose en mi piel…  
…Estas heridas no sanaran…  
…El miedo es como cuando caigo…  
…Confundiendo lo real…**

**.  
**

-¿Tú debes ser el nuevo no?- la voz de un chico ingresando en sus oídos le distrajo, al voltear su mirada el niño de la silla y la enfermera habían desaparecido. Su boca se torció en una mueca interrogante. –Mi nombre es Isaac, mucho gusto-

-El mío Hyoga, un placer- los ojos verdes de aquel chico eran parecidos a los del niño, pero no expresaban los mismos sentimientos, los otros eran profundos e inalcanzables. Tristes y apagados. Estos, alegres y emanaban vida.

-Así que descansando en el jardín. Nuestras clases están por comenzar- su sonrisa era cálida y amigable. Hyoga se cohibió un poco, nunca había sido muy bueno para relacionarse con otras personas.

-Claro- Isaac le guió hasta la sala. Se notaba que el chico rubio no era de muchas palabras. Al ingresar al aula el director Shion estaba dando la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes y deseándoles un excelente rendimiento.

-¡Isaac aquí te guardé puesto!- un joven de cabellos largos y azulinos le levantó la mano. Su sonrisa también era muy acogedora.

-Gracias Kanon- al lado de ellos se sentó el rubio, era una suerte encontrar el primer día una ubicación en la sala.

-Nunca había visto tu cara por aquí- dijo el geminiano dirigiéndose hasta el rubio- ¿Primer día?-

-Si- contestó el acuariano. Se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno y a tomar notas de la clase. Kanon e Isaac le miraron divertidos.

-Mi nombre es Kanon, y ya vi que conociste a mi amigo Isaac- se acercó hasta el rubio, su voz causó cosquillas en el fondo de sus orejas- Ten cuidado, mi amigo es un tanto idiota. No sería bueno que se le pegara lo tonto-

-Kanon cállate-

-Lo siento amigo- las sonrisas cómplices eran notorias en ambos rostros. Hyoga los miró con una gotita resbalándose por su perfil.

-¿En que área están interesados?- preguntó el rubio a sus nuevos compañeros, no por algo pasarían casi cuatro años en la zona común.

- A mí me gusta cardiología-contestó Isaac.

-A mi psicología, pero quiero sacar un título de medicina general-

-Si que tienen metas- los ojos celestes los miraban sorprendidos.

-Verás, tengo un hermano un poco mayor que yo, aunque en verdad somos gemelos-

-Su nombre es Saga- contestó Isaac.

-Tiene una crisis de personalidad. Aunque estoy seguro que es algo mucho más profundo-

-¿Te chocan los enfermos mentales rubio?-

Hyoga no contestó, nunca se había preguntado eso. Quizás no le disgustaban, talvez no le importunaban ¿pero cómo saberlo? No había tenido contacto con alguno en toda su vida.

Así pasaron la mañana, con Isaac y Kanon mostrándole todo el campus.

.

**…Hay algo dentro mío que me está tirando bajo la superficie…  
…Consumiéndome…  
…Confundiéndome…  
…Esta falta del auto control parece ser interminable…**

**.  
**

_-Tu hermano está enterrado bajo tierra-_ la sala estaba oscura, demasiada crueldad que marginaba su corazón. Sus manos pálidas sudando, su boca pequeña tiritando. Si no fuera por las tiras que le aprisionaban a la cama ya estaría retorciéndose en el piso. Convulsionándose para que la sangre de sus heridas corriera a través de sus brazos.

_-Acéptalo, al desgraciado se le ocurrió morirse y dejarte a ti solo, siempre le resultaste una molestia-_ Sus esmeraldas agonizaron sin saber cuántas veces ya lo habría hecho. Sus lágrimas cayeron desbordantes en la cama, manchando las sábanas. _-Y ahora eres mío pequeño Shun, tu padrino te cuidará por siempre, pero debes portarte bien-_

El dolor de su entrada volvió a revivir. Las cicatrices que le marcaban desde sus piernas hasta su pecho. El cuchillo había caído caliente, ya que había pasado un poco más de media hora sobre las llamas de la estufa. Cuando sintió su piel chamuscada trató de correr, pero sus piernas estaban tan débiles que no tuvo fuerzas para ello. Tampoco tuvo las ganas para gritar, sólo esperó a que lo hiciera. Cuando el viejo le tocó con sus manos sucias se encontró agonizando, y la sonrisa maquiavélica sonriéndole.

Se convulsionó sobre la cama, los fantasmas de su pasado seguían visitándole en su pieza. No importaba cuántas veces le dieran vuelta a la llave de su prisión, siempre encontraban la forma de volver a atacarlo. En lo más profundo de su ser odiaba a las personas, a los hombres y a si mismo en general.

-_Eres una buena mascota-_ los ojos celestes le torturaban con sólo mirarle. Los cabellos dorados le daban asco, la lengua viperina tratando de robarle un beso de su boca. _- Y yo seré un buen papi, ahora que Ikki no está- _

-¡Déjame!, ¡no me toques!- sus gritos llegaron hasta las enfermeras del pasillo. Sus uñas estaban raspando la piel de su rostro, despellejándose sin inmutarse del dolor que eso le provocaba. - ¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki!-

-¡Tranquilo Shun!- gritó la enfermera ingresando hasta la sala- ¡No hay nadie cálmate!-

-¡Déjame!- sus manos agarraron los cabellos de la chica, delirando con el hombre que le había internado en aquel hospital. ¡Te odio!-

-¡Doctor Camus!- gritó una de las chicas corriendo hasta la oficina. Su respiración le entrecortaba las palabras- ¡Una recaída!-

El medico se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación, el chico de cabellos verdosos estaba aprisionado en la pared. Temblando de pánico y llorando. Llevó sus manos hasta el brazo del niño, proporcionándole un sedante.

-Tranquilo pequeño, aquí nadie te puede lastimar- Shun le miró, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Sus manos lastimadas por tanto golpear la pared de la habitación. Camus sintió que todo se le venía abajo. Era fuerte por todos sus pacientes y había encontrado la cura para cada uno, pero a éste chico no le había ayudado lo suficiente. Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención a los traumas psicológicos.

Estaba claro a la vista.

El niño había sido testigo de la muerte de su único hermano, y su padrino le lastimaba. Cuando Shun trató de matar a su agresor fue internado en el hospital, con síntomas de una clara esquizofrenia.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que si la razón de sus síntomas hubiese sido sólo por eso.

Y así, transcurrieron tres años.

.

**…Controlando…  
…Parece que no puedo encontrarme de nuevo…  
…Mis paredes se cierran…**

**.  
**

Era el tercer año, uno más y podría recibir su título de medicina general. Luego venía la especialidad y seguir los pasos de su madre, de su hermosa madre.

Hyoga estaba más que conforme con la universidad, tenía buenas calificaciones y dos amigos estupendos. Además de que una de sus compañeras estaba loquita por él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Aunque algunas veces las cosas no nos salen como planeamos, la vida está llena de vueltas.

Su corazón volvió a latir con aquella potencia al encontrarse nuevamente con el chico de la silla.

Esta vez sus ojos estaban más apagados que antes, y sus manos amarrados al respaldo de la silla. Como un preso que en cualquier momento puede hacerles daño a los demás.

Se acercó hasta la enfermera. Esta vez quería saber su nombre, habían pasado tres largos años sin verle en el hospital.

Sus ojos celestes perturbaron a la señorita. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin que lo pudiera controlar.

-Buenos días señorita Marín- dijo Hyoga alegre, convivir durante tanto tiempo con aquellos dos había cambiado un poco su forma de ser. –Veo que está acompañada-

-Hola Hyoga- le sonrió la chica- Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para mi Aioria- su sonrisa fue mas grande, los dedos de la chica descendieron hasta los cabellos del pequeño. –Shun- el chico se atemorizó por el contacto. - Su nombre es Shun, y está internado en el establecimiento-

-¿Internado?- su sorpresa fue mayor, estaba seguro que ése chico sólo tenía una enfermedad normal. - ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Esquizofrenia retraída- los ojos del rubio descendieron hasta las piedras del peliverde. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron al mirarse, y una inmensa soledad emanaba del paciente. Para Hyoga fueron hermosos, para Shun, atemorizantes.

_-Seré un buen padrino-_ la imagen de su padrino quemándole la espalda le torturó. _–Tu hermano te dejó sólo-_ los cabellos rubios del ruso brillaron descomunales, tan iguales a los de su agresor. _-Eres un buen hijo Shuni_- eso…provocó que se convulsionara en sus adentros.

-¡Te mataré!- las manos del japonés agarraron el cuello del rubio. Marín gritó tratando de separar al paciente. Hyoga sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas.

-¡Shun basta! ¡Es un estudiante! ¡Suéltalo!-

-¡Me usaste maldito!

-¡Déjalo!-

Las lágrimas del paciente cayeron desbordantes, demasiado tiempo conteniéndolas le había herido hasta límites que nadie podría imaginar. Las perlas descendieron hasta el rostro del rubio.

Hyoga sintió algo carcomerle su corazón.

Aquel chico estaba solo…como él cuando su madre falleció.

Sus brazos agarraron la espalda del esquizofrénico. El mundo se detuvo ante los ojos del virgo. Sintió el roce de las manos aprisionarle su espalda, de manera tan diferente a como lo había echo él. Su corazón se descolocó al percibir el aliento del otro jugarle entre las orejas, con aquella boca demasiado cerca de su piel. El cabello chocando con su propia melena, sus manos seguían en el cuello del ruso.

-Yo te voy a cuidar…- la voz del rubio era diferente a la de su padrino, acogedora como la de su hermano. Llena de amor como la de su madre.- Si me permites estar contigo para siempre-

Lloró, siendo la primera vez que lo hacía de alegría.

.

**…Sin un sentido de confianza estoy convencido…  
…Que hay demasiada presión para tomar…  
…Ya me he sentido antes de esta manera…  
…Muy inseguro…**

**.  
**

-Te amo- le había dicho Hyoga al mes siguiente. Todas las noches salía de su habitación para ir a verlo, y cuidarlo mientras dormía. Pedir que le permitieran darle él los paseos por el jardín. Aunque Shun nunca le hubiera dirigido una sola palabra, le hubiera dado un beso, o un simple saludo.

Mientras continuara viviendo bastaba para el estudiante de medicina.

Los sueños que tenía para su futuro habían cambiado radicalmente. Ya no era un medico cirujano. Sólo quería cuidar al virgo en cada momento, dedicarle toda su existencia, por más que no pudiera corresponderle los sentimientos. Por lo que se quedó en el hospital trabajando como enfermero, sólo había tenido que convalidar sus ramos.

-No importa- su voz hablándole a su amigo por teléfono estaba contenta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por tener a ése ángel con vida cada mañana.

-Pero sabes que él está enfermo, que en realidad no sabe ni quién eres-

-Eso no importa Kanon, para mí basta con hacerle sonreír, eso es un logro que nadie me lo puede quitar-

-Eres un gran amigo ruso, talvez tendrías que ver a mi hermano, podrías sacarlo adelante-

-Al único que puedo dedicarle mi energía es a Shun- conversaciones que se daban todos los días y que en realidad eran banales.

Se acercó hasta el jardín, su niño de ojos vedes estaba sentado en la silla, como lo había hecho durante más de cinco años. Su traje de enfermero se lució por toda la zona, pensar que se había decidido a quedarse en aquella institución. –Siempre soñé con ser como tú madre, pero mi sueño cambió-

Llevó sus manos hasta la silla. Las ruedas se movieron recorriendo el camino de cemento.

-¿Cómo estamos para un paseo pequeño?- su voz sonó divertida, la sonrisa en el paciente fue momentánea, pero lo suficiente para cautivarle su corazón y continuar al lado de él.

Aunque el otro no le respondió, el rubio sabía lo que estaba pensando.

.

…**Disconforme, eternamente está en mi distrayendo…  
…Reaccionando…  
…Contra mi voluntad estoy parado al lado de mi reflexión…  
…Está frecuentando…  
…Parece que no puedo encontrarme de nuevo…  
…Mis paredes se cierran…**

**.  
**

Le peinó su cabello tranquilamente, su querido compañero estaba relajado. Le colocó una manta en sus piernas, sus manos blancas estaban apretadas por las cintas. Le besó cada uno de los dedos.

-Te amo…-

Sus ojos no lloraron, porque sabía que era mutuo. Sus manos no temblaron, aunque estuviera gritando en el fondo de su mente.

Dejó la silla en dirección hacia el atardecer. Se estiró en el pasto, lentamente dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Los ojos verdes de Shun no tenían la misma mirada que hace dos años, aquella tristeza que le abarcaban había desaparecido poco a poco gracias al ruso, y sus heridas ya no dolían tanto como esa vez.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al comprender que se estaba enamorando de su enfermero. Y le dolió el entender que nunca podría decírselo, por temor a tratar de lastimarlo de nuevo.

El rubio se giró, su boca entreabierta le causó un escalofrío de placer al otro. Nunca se había bajado de la silla, por temor a encontrarse vulnerable, e indigno.

Dejó que sus piernas le condujeran hasta el mismo lugar en aquel jardín, lentamente recostándose al lado de su ruso.

El otro se sorprendió y le sonrió. El pequeño le miró, sonrojándose.

.

…**Sin un sentido de confianza estoy convencido…  
…Que hay demasiada presión para tomar…  
…Ya me ha sentido antes de esta manera…  
…Muy inseguro…**

**.  
**

Las piedras esmeraldas se perdieron en lo profundidad del océano que eran las gemas de su enfermero. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque de inocencia, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que su piel pálida había revivido la alegría de una caricia, y el calor de una mano amiga.

-Shun…- la voz del rubio ingresando suavemente, tímidamente, era su única melodía. La música que gozaba con cada amanecer. Las manos bronceadas le atraparon en un abrazo, acariciándole la cabeza, y acomodándolo sobre su pecho. –Yo te quiero mucho…- La respiración delicada de su querido paciente le rozaba la piel descubierta de su camisa. Sintiendo como se le encrespaba el cuerpo.

No importaba que no le contestara, los otros no lo comprendían. Nadie entendería nunca la dicha que el amor de Shun le daba.

Jugó con cada hebra de su cabello verdoso, tenerlo ahí recostado junto a su pecho le hacía sentirse la persona más afortunada de todas las que pisaban la tierra. Escuchar el palpitar de su compañero sincronizarse con el suyo era demasiado majestuoso, y las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron con un leve rubor.

En un impulso, Shun acercó sus labios hasta los del ruso, con alegría y temor a la vez porque sería su único primer beso. Sin presiones, con entera voluntad.

Las bocas de ambos se unieron, recorriendo tímidamente cada curvatura de los labios del ruso. Memorizando como podía la textura de su piel.

La lengua del rubio rozó la piel del otro, escuchando como sus latidos se aceleraban. Al introducir con cuidado su lengua en la boca del virgo creyó ver el cielo. La saliva de los dos estaba caliente, y el compás lento cambió, apresurando el baile. Enredando sus brazos en la espalda de ambos, aprisionándose, cortándoseles a los dos el aire.

Las mejillas del peliverde se enrojecieron, los dedos del enfermero estaban tiritando.

La boca de Shun tenía un leve toque a dulce, la del rubio, unas gotas de licor.

Shun se sofocó, cortando lentamente la caricia. Sus parpados cerrados y sus mejillas ardiendo fue una imagen perfecta para el enfermero. Hyoga lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros del virgo.

-Te amo…Shun…- aunque el otro no le contestó, le sonrió, y dejó resbalar una lágrima de felicidad.

El sol mostró la llegada del atardecer, la hora del paseo se había terminado. Hyoga levantó a su compañero, lo puso en la silla para llevarlo de vuelta a la institución. Pasó sus manos por las hebras de cabello que le cubrían el rostro, acariciando levemente la piel de esa cara blanca.

Colocó las manos en el respaldo de la silla, empujándola.

-También…te amo Hyoga…- no había hablado en casi tres años de tratamiento, y ahora su voz tenía un aire limpio. Sus ojos esmeraldas se escondieron para que no contemplara sus lágrimas. Hyoga le miró, besando cada una de las gotas que descendieron de sus ojos. Otro rubor se estampó en aquellas mejillas.

-Gracias…Shun-

Empujó la silla hasta la entrada del hospital, esperando a que pudiera llevarlo a pasear al jardín y dedicar su vida entera a cuidarlo, como lo había hecho desde hace tres años.

.

**- Fin -**


End file.
